vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shiner
Summary Shiner is a member of W.I.S.E and the second commander to meet Ageha and his crew. In the first timeline he was the 3rd star commander. However, due to the actions of the Psyren drifters, he was demoted to 4th star in the new future timeline. Shiner is not one for getting his hands dirty, and displays this in his fighting style. During the war against W.I.S.E, he was easily defeated by Sakurako Amamiya Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, likely far higher Name: Shiner Origin: Psyren Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: PSI User Powers and Abilities: Average Rise User, Teleportation, Existence Erasure (via dimensional rift), Precognition (via visions), Flight (Likely via Telekinesis) Attack Potency: At least Building level, likely far higher (Superior to present Miroku Amagi. Transported a huge chunk of ground) Speed: Subsonic, likely far higher Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At most Small Country level (Was oneshot by Amamiya) Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range, thousands of meters with hexagonal transport system Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Above average Weaknesses: Doesn't like getting his hands dirty. Is afraid of direct confrontation with those on his level or higher. When using his teleportation, he must pause for a very brief moment to decide where the send the target. His hexagonal transfer system requires a second or two of prep, much longer than his teleportation. And his dimensional rift also takes a few moments to take effect. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Teleportation: Shiner is able to instantly teleport, with there being no discernable limit on how far he can go. He is also capable of teleporting others, as well as multiple things at once, with there being no difference between how he teleports himself or how he teleports others or object. Shiner can teleport things in different ways, from making direct contact, to forming a circle around the intended target or targets, to using various hexagonal structures to teleport his opponent. There is a very brief pause where he must decide where to send the target. But the pause is so brief that only a high speed attack can take advantage of such. * Hexagonal Transport System: Shiner places his hands in a rectangular shape, aiming at something. A beam of light then comes and strikes the ground in a hexagonal shape, teleporting the entirety of what's illuminated by the light down to a frightening depth. This technique takes a few precious moments to complete, but has an obscene area of effect. * Dimensional Rift Shiner's trump card. Shiner creates a hexagonal prism of power in his hands. The surrounding area begins to crack, as Shiner pours his energy into the construct, the construct seeming to reflect the cracks in the area around him. The spatial and temporal boundaries of the desired location begin to break. The shattering of the construct reveals the destruction of the temporal and spatial boundaries of the intended location, completing the transfer, and annihilating the existence of anyone trapped within. Visions: A hybrid of Trance and Rise PSI. This kind of PSI tells one of what's about to happen in the immediate future. Shiner confesses that Kabuto's visions are faster than his, meaning that Shiner's visions inform him of things, likely two to three seconds into the future. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Psyren Category:Flight Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 8